eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Kedvesem
|year = 2013 |position = 8th (Semi-final) 10th (Final) |points = 66 (Semi-final) 84 (Final) |previous = "Sound of Our Hearts" |next = "Running"}}"Kedvesem" (English: My Darling) was the Hungarian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmö, performed by ByeAlex. The Zoohacker remix of the song was used as the official entry. After qualifying from the second semi-final, it finished in 10th place with 84 points in the final. Lyrics Hungarian= Az én kedvesem egy olyan lány akit Farkasok neveltek és Táncolt egy délibábbal Majd elillant csendesen, az én kedvesem Ő az én kedvesem Az én kedvesem egy olyan lány akit Átölel hét kontinens Csobban szép tengerekben ‘s Táncot lejt fent felhők közt a, kedvesem Ő az én kedvesem Mert nekem Nincs most más, csak a kedvesem, az én kedvesem, ő Bárhol jár, az úgy jó nekem, az úgy jó nekem, mert Mindig rám talál, az én kedvesem, az én kedvesem Úgy dúdolná: Ez így jó nekem, ez így jó nekem, ez a dal Az én kedvesem egy olyan lány akit Hóbortos álmok tépnek Kócos haját reggelente Szelek fonják, ettől más a kedvesem Ő az én kedvesem Az én kedvesem a végtelennel Újat húz és sosem retteg Rozmaringból készít hintót Tücskök húzzák, így nyugtat meg kedvesen Ő az én kedvesem Mert nekem Nincs most más, csak a kedvesem, az én kedvesem, ő Bárhol jár, az úgy jó nekem, az úgy jó nekem, mert Mindig rám talál, az én kedvesem, az én kedvesem Úgy dúdolná: Ez így jó nekem, ez így jó nekem, ez a dal Nincs most más, csak a kedvesem, az én kedvesem, ő Bárhol jár, az úgy jó nekem, az úgy jó nekem, mert Mindig rám talál, az én kedvesem, az én kedvesem Úgy dúdolná: Ez így jó nekem, ez így jó nekem, ez a dal |-| Translation= My darling is such a girl who Was raised by wolves and Dances with dandelions Then quietly slipped away, it’s my darling She is my darling My darling is such a girl who Embraces the seven continents Plunges into beautiful seas and Dances up amongst the clouds, my darling She is my darling ‘Cause to me There’s no one else, only my darling, my darling, she Can go anywhere, that’s good for me, that’s good for me, ’cause She always finds me, my darling, my darling She’d be singing: It’s so good to me, it’s so good to me, this song My darling is such a girl who Is torn by whimsical dreams Her messy hair in the morning Is weaved by the wind, this makes my darling different She is my darling My darling is for eternity Messes up and is never afraid Builds a chariot from rosemaries Whilst crickets sing, this way she calms me gently She is my darling ‘Cause to me There’s no one else, only my darling, my darling, she Can go anywhere, that’s good for me, that’s good for me, ’cause She always finds me, my darling, my darling She’d be singing: It’s so good to me, it’s so good to me, this song There’s no one else, only my darling, my darling, she Can go anywhere, that’s good for me, that’s good for me, ’cause She always finds me, my darling, my darling She’d be singing: It’s so good to me, it’s so good to me, this song Videos ByeAlex - Kedvesem (Zoohacker Remix) (Hungary) 2013 Eurovision Song Contest Official Video ByeAlex - Kedvesem (Zoohacker Remix) (Hungary) - LIVE - 2013 Semi-Final (2) ByeAlex - Kedvesem (Zoohacker Remix) (Hungary) - LIVE - 2013 Grand Final Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:Hungary in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Hungarian